Talk:The Call of Darkness
Polls: Who do you think the cat in the prolouge is? (I'm interested to see who you think) Darkpaw Brookpaw Snakejaw Softstep Hollypaw Frostberry Stripestar Spottedleaf (???) Smudge (Firestar's kittypet friend. Though would be dead by now *HINT*) Other! (Say below!!!) Comments: Do you like this series? Do you have suggestions? Plz tell me!!!--[[User:Mistysun|'Halloweenness!!!']] I wish it was a word.... 21:08, October 26, 2010 (UTC) I love your stories! They're so cool! WOuld you please check out mine? It's Life Series thanks! TeeHee - My Time Has Come!The candy which refuels me... Trick or Treat! 11:31, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Thx birchy! Is the life series the series where u asked for charries?--[[User:Mistysun|'Halloweenness!!!']] I wish it was a word.... 19:55, October 27, 2010 (UTC) cool! Jealous of your epical abilities! Just 2 things: *Can we fix spelling/grammar errors? *Cat's can't smile. Have Spooky and Puddy smiled? I fthey have... TEENAGED MUNANT NINJA KITTYPETS! :O --[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 21:51, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Um, I guess you can fix grammer mistakes if they really bother you, but I'd prefer to do it myself. I want to improve on typeing. :) Cuz most of my mistakes are quick typing mistakes. And, I know cats can't smile, but I think smiling is a needed part of almost every story. And sometimes Puddy seems like he's smileing. Lol. Puddy's a happy kitty. =DDDD--[[User:Mistysun|'Halloweenness!!!']] I wish it was a word.... 22:10, October 27, 2010 (UTC) I demand you write moarrrr now... Before I kidnap you and make you! >:D TeeHee - My Time Has Come!The candy which refuels me... Trick or Treat! 22:39, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Lol birchy. :) I will soon.--[[User:Mistysun|'Almost Halloween!']]Beware the 31st of October... 22:59, October 29, 2010 (UTC) I love this series. But you know who I hate? STRIPESTAR. 19:41, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Thx icy. I hate stripestar too.--[[User:Mistysun|'Almost Halloween!']]Beware the 31st of October... 19:59, October 31, 2010 (UTC) (S) - I don't know who it is... I would love for it to be Firewind, but I just reread it and remembered it's a she-cat...so maybe one of the other apprentices? If not, it's Darkpaw. Mosswhisker & Steatlhfire 19:17, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, it's not firewind...But it is an apprentice. :)--[[User:Mistysun|'Happy' ]][[User Talk:Mistysun|'Holidays!']] 23:29, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey...rambling ahead! 1. STRIPESTAR MUST DIE!!! (goes crazy and dies) 2. Brookpaw should be reincarnated as........someone. 83 3. Is the story I'm writing you.....is it okay? =( 4.Do you want your pictures???????? (outline is not mine. too lazy to draw my own. I only have a mouse too.) sugarplum99 22:14, November 4, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Can you help me make a signature? I need epic help. Stripestar will die...soonish. In the next book I think. Someone kills him. Not saying who. :) Brookpaw may be reincarnated, but for now she'll continue appearing in Darkpaw's dreams. And the story you're writing me is great!!! I'll have the pictures i guess. And I'll post you signature and instruction for it on your talk page soon. --Misty Nights 23:47, November 4, 2010 (UTC) (s) - Yays! Hollypaw! And rebellion! Yes, rebellion! And Hollypaw, back to save the day! --Rest In Peace Spooky 23:47, February 7, 2011 (UTC)